Wrapped in a black ribbon
by oddjobswitcher
Summary: Long after the war with Salem Jaune and Blake have a couple drinks and decide to go dancing.


**A/N: You guys know the drill. I like knightshade. There is clearly not enough of it, and I hope to remedy that. A little something something. So, from my last story I definitely learned a lot. Stories often take on a life of their own. And suddenly you have to balance many different plot elements. I won't say I suddenly have the keys to writing nor am I the greatest. But I hope to improve little by little. With that said, I found myself wanting some more knightshade. And as a good quote goes if you want something done do it yourself.**

 **So, with that said I wanted to write a oneshot. I may decide to do other oneshots that are in this same universe. If I do they won't really be an interconnected story. More a series of separate stories. Which is what I originally set out to do on my first story.**

Black Ribbon Pistol Whip

At first it was a novel experience getting shot at from multiple angles. Say what you will about simplicity but a shield was good with dealing with that type of thing. To say the least Jaune's interest in ribbon pistols quickly wore off after the second or third spar. For a few months now, Blake and he have been letting off steam by sparring. Maybe it was less sparring, but two people battering there stress out on one another. Not many of their spars happened without a bit of blood spilt.

Both of them lead at least mildly stressful lives after all.

Each time they fought Jaune couldn't help but marvel how hard Blake could hit for someone her size. Aura was funny like that. Jaune watched as she dashed side to side staying just out of range enough to not take any damage. There was something about the way Blake moved that always amazed Jaune. It was like she weighed nothing.

Blake shot in and fainted an attack with her pistol. Then she attacked with her clever and sword he was forced back. Using every bit of focus he had to deflect the attacks of to the side. Jaune stepped left and in going for a pommel smash that caught Blake in the side. Pushing forward in an attempt to bash Blake was met with little resistance.

Most likely just a clone.

He immediately shifted, moving his shield to the side knowing an attack was imminent.

 **THUNK**

Blake sword stopped in it tracks. But it had little effect as she pirouetted back and around all while shooting her pistol. Jaune used his semblance to amplify his speed and blurred into her guard. Keeping his shield as a threat he slashed at her forcing a continuing retreat. She jumped up to create distance and spun her Kusigari on its ribbon right at his face. Jaune did the unthinkable and dropped his shield catching her weapon and double wrapping the ribbon around his arm. Using his superior size and strength he pulled her back down to remnant and straight to him.

They were polar opposite in terms of confronting a problem. Jaune might not have been as fancy, but he certainly made up for it.

Blake excelled in using her ability to distract an opponent through the use of clones, two swords, and a pistol kusigari. It was the literal version of water. She took the path of least resistance, yet could still wear down stone.

On the other hand, he had only a shield and a sword. Despite what people may think, a shield is an offensive weapon. Most didn't think that till they got bashed by one. Both his weapons and semblance made the ideal strategy to win through violence of action. Jaune would focus on getting in close and beating the enemy down. Not that he was slow either, thanks to years of dancing.

Realizing this was going to become a close in fight Blake dropped her cleaver and pulled a knife just as Jaune caught her and force her to the ground holding her arm above her head with his sword at her neck.

"Draw?" Blake asked smiling between heavy breaths. Her knife ready to slip under Jaune's breast plate. Both of them were dripping with sweat and ready to call it a day. "That was unexpected." Blake looked at the ribbon wrapped around Jaune's arm with the kusigari dangling.

"Fine you buy drinks though." The knight said standing up and reaching an arm down lifting Blake to her feet.

After all that's how it all started didn't' it?

/-/

Life was pretty stressful for Blake. Between all the work she has been doing as Weiss's body guard and keeping an eye on Yang. It probably wasn't the healthiest thing to work towards the bottom of a bottle to cut loose. Although there is a reason you see a lot of hunters at bars like this. It's a popular way to forget trouble after all. Not that she ever went _that_ far.

There was a pretty popular bar that popped up a few years ago simply called _the docks_ on account it was close to the bullhead docks. That and it was none other than Qrow Branwen that opened it up. Not a particularly inventive name, but a good one since huntsman and huntresses could be off a bullhead and right in the bar in under three minutes. It was a dangerous combination of professional risk takers and cheap booze. Pretty much every huntsman and student with a fake I.D. came here after a hard day. It had great alcohol that was sold for cheaper than it's worth and amazing live jazz.

Perhaps a little bit like an old timey speak easy.

It was nice going to places like this. Where there was a bit of shared backstory between everyone.

She liked nights like this where she could sip on her drink, in a booth in the back, and just do a bit of people watching while she read her book. There was one person that she saw every now and then that occasionally piqued her interest.

Jaune Arc.

They had all grown during the war. Perhaps Jaune had grown the most after losing Ren and Nora. He worked tirelessly to develop himself and his semblance. The only way to describe him now was wrathful. And not in the way most people think of. Not a demon or monster. No, he had become unyielding and unstoppable. Unwilling to let his fate be dictated for him.

By the wars end he had become an an undeniable strategic asset to them. But when it ended and they all came back, it was obvious that there was a gaping hole in Jaune. Ruby had been, and still is, persistent on trying to fix him.

Even with Ruby's speed Jaune seemed to avoid her.

Jaune Arc seemed to be hellbent on going on more missions than humanly possible. And in between he would be at the bar. She heard here and there that he would stumble out onto the bullheads. It was a good contest between who the most functional drunk was.

Him or Qrow.?

He got air sick easily, though didn't he? Not that she blamed him for being here. Losing all three teammates. She couldn't imagine it. Did his semblance help him with alcohol?

She didn't bother him though. There wasn't anything you could say to make it better. Blake watched as Jaune talked with Qrow, both of them drinking from a crystal Glass. Suddenly Qrow looked up as if he was scanning the bar. His eyes set on her as he tapped Jaune on the shoulder and pointed to where she was sitting. Jaune nodded to Qrow and stood up. Blake was a bit wide eyed as he walked over. Forgetting how much he had grown in the past few years. He was no longer lanky and sporting a bit of facial hair.

Jaune sat down with a light thud and looked through her with piercing blue eyes. "Clones, how do I deal with them?" Blake looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused. It must have been the first time they talked to each other in a long time. And he asked how to deal with clones?

"I'm dealing with a pair of twins. They can each make a clone of the other. And to say the least they got the jump on me and escaped." Jaune looked at her with icy blue eyes.

It was a bit of an uncomfortable question for Blake to answer. It would be like her asking him how to deal with someone that can amplify and heal themselves. "That's a little…"

"Awkward? I understand I am asking you to tell me your strategies. It's alright if you don't want to tell me." Jaune smiled and stood up.

Blake caught his arm. Jaune slowly sat back down. "The focus is to distract and deceive." Blake said making Jaune frown. It seemed like he had already figured that much out.

Jaune sighed. "Fair enough…the main issue with these two though is one clone is solid and the other is not. As you can imagine that means while attacking you might over extend only to find yourself being hit in the back. Not to mention they dress the same. Therefore, it is impossible to tell which is which. I'm almost convinced it can switch." Jaune downed the rest of his drink and signaled Qrow for Another one.

"That is a good trick. I have used dust to do something similar." Blake paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. It wasn't often you though of how to fight yourself. "How did you try to capture them?"

"It wasn't a capture mission." It felt as if the air got colder.

"I see." After the war with Salem had ended there had been plenty of rogue criminals and hunters to deal with. Not all had been taken alive for a trial in the after math. "The main thing to focus on is where they are looking." Blake looked into his eyes. "Usually those who can make clones will be looking for an out. If they can't physically stop you or block you, they need to go somewhere. It's subtle but it will probably be there."

Jaune kicked back his drink. "Thank you." The blond stood up to leave.

"Going to get some rest." Blake asked.

"To hunt." He said with perhaps the slightest slur. "Got a bullhead to catch."

/-/

About a week passed when she saw Jaune at the bar again. He walked in looking a little scruffier and had a few bandages. Jaune looked her way and nodded before going to the bar.

He was talking to Qrow and unlike usual held up a two versus a one when ordering his drink. Qrow talked while fixing what looked like Jaune's regular drink and something else. It looked like something she would get. In fact it was the same as the one she finished. Little umbrella and all.

Jaune walked over and sat down. "Thank you for the advice it came in handy." He said putting the drink down in front of her. "Qrow said it was what you usually get."

Blake smiled and took the drink. Why turn down a free drink right? "I am guessing by your limp they got a few hits in." Jaune nodded stretching his shoulder too.

"Took a while to pick up on that trick of yours. But you where right. Once I spotted it, it was hard to miss." Jaune put his drink back and ordered another. "I'll be sure to come to you when I need to deal with tricky people from now on." Jaune pounded the drink as he was brought another making Blake raise her eyebrow.

"Want to slow down maybe?" Not that Jaune wasn't built like a corn-fed farmer, but even he has to have limits.

"Ya…not a bad idea." Jaune's face frowned slightly. "How is the team. Your working with Weiss now right."

Blake sipped her drink "Well realistically I am working for her not with her." It was actually about as cushy a job as you could have. There were so many layers of security for someone in Weiss' position that you didn't really have to physically intervene. Most of the job was prepping and preparing the other methods of security. It was a fuckup if you had to act. "Not to bad though. For the most part the press seems to like her though. So, I don't need to work too hard. Not that she would be in any real trouble if I wasn't there anyway."

Jaune sipped on his drink now instead of wolfing it down. "Head of the now reformed Schnee Dust Company and leader of the white fang. That's a dangerous combination, I pity anyone who could get through you. It sounds more like your protecting any would be attackers more than you are Weiss."

He wasn't wrong. Jaune had raised his hand to Qrow to order another. Blake signaled Jaune. "No I got this one. I just finished mine."

"You sure?" the knight asked.

"Yes, you can get the next one. But slow down a bit. The world isn't ending just yet. At least enjoy this one." Jaune rolled his eyes just the slightest but seemed to smile at her attempt at humor. The waitress brought over the drinks and to her surprise Jaune definitely slowed down.

"Ruby and Yang back from their trip to Mistral yet?" Jaune sipped slowly. "I heard they ran in to a bit of trouble. Was thinking of making my way out there."

"Not yet. But it seems like the difficulty has subsided. They sent a message recently saying and I quote. _The dynamic due has undone all evil_. In Yang I assume that means that they took care of it."

"That's good to hear. All things considered I was dreading the bullhead trip."

"You never got over that?" Blake asked.

"I don't really get sick anymore, but as it turns out I just really don't like being in bullheads. It makes me more nervous than anything." Jaune suddenly smirked. "They are so rickety that I am convinced they'll fall apart."

"Look at you telling me to slow down their speedy." Blake rolled her eyes at the remark. Jaune pointed to her now empty drink.

"Really Speedy?" Blake rolled her eyes. "Want to get the next one?" Jaune smiled and nodded and ordered two more drinks.

"Speaking of speedy." Blake said sipping her drink. "Ruby mentioned she wanted to get us all over for dinner at her Dad's place. I mentioned I ran into you, so she asked me to invite you."

"It's been a while since I have had a home cooked meal that wasn't made over a fire." Jaune mentioned sheepishly.

The waitress brought two more drinks the pair. "So going on a lot of missions?" Blake asked perhaps a bit awkwardly.

"Ughh Ya, you know if you want, I can leave you alone right. I know you haven't ever been the most talkative of people." Jaune said standing up

Blake blushed a bit while grabbing his arm. "No really it's alright. It's alright…I just wasn't really sure what to say. I think this is the most we have ever talked."

"You know we don't have to talk if you don't want to. You can read your book. I actually brought my own." Jaune said pulling out a small paperback book."

"The Alchemist?" Blake looked at the book fondly. "I read that one when I was younger. I enjoyed it."

"Don't tell me how it ends though I just started." Jaune opened up his book smiling. Blake took that as her queue to do the same. Both of them read moving pages at their own pace.

The night went on much the same. With them reading and trading off who bought drink. Both of them making headway on their books. Blake was bit faster but Jaune was no slouch. As the night drifted into late morning they continued sipping on their drinks.

Blake put down her book and smiled at Jaune with rosy cheeks. "You…jou.." She pointed at him. "Jou hav purty eyes."

"Thank you?" Jaune blushed a little. "I'm a litle drunk too. I'll have ol Qrow call you a cab."

"Noooo lets go dancing." Blake tugged on Jaune's sleeve. "Take me dancing." Jaune smiled at her. Normally she didn't drink this much or go and dance. But it was a Friday night. She didn't need to always do the same thing after all. Blake knew she was capable of being spontaneous every once and awhile. She wasn't much of a dancer but it would be fun.

Jaune and Blake made their way out of Qrow bar and walked down towards the main street of Vale. It wasn't long or at least it didn't feel long to Blake before they were surrounded my multiple clubs and bars.

Blake spotted one that looked like fun, but not to crazy. And it had an outdoor patio on the rooftop. In what felt like a blur she was inside. And Jaune was behind her both hands on his knees breathing hard.

"How do you run so fast when your drunk?" Jaune asked now standing tall trying to catch his breath.

Now at least a bit more sober, she realized they were in a club with loud rhythmic music. Which would be good. But Blake wasn't too sure if she had rythym now that she thought about it. Luckily Blake had the perfect idea and spun around Jaune straight to the bar and ordered two shots. Jaune now following her was a bit surprised when she turned around and gave him a shot. Jaune appeared to protest a bit. But all he didn't seem to mind as she tilted the drink into his mouth and downed hers. This was a little out of her element but between the music and the drinks she was kind of enjoying this.

It hit her quick and she started to find a rhythm. Jaune quickly got the message and started to dance. He always had a really good set of dance moves. He looked like he was having a lot of fun too. "Are you having a good time!" Blake shouted at Jaune.

Jaune yelled _what?_ Or she was pretty sure that is what he said. She grabbed his face and pulled him down while standing on her toes and leaning into his ear. "Are you having fun?" Jaune smiled and grabbed her hand spinning her under his arm. Blake had to admit this was a lot of fun. She let go and spun once more then grabbed his hands and moved in.

Jaune jumped a bit but put his hand around her waist. Blake really liked this. She should have gone out with Yang sooner if dancing was this fun. Jaune was a really good dancer too. She knew he could dance pretty well. But it was nice that he was making sure she had fun too.

Blake sashayed and move her hands through her hair just enjoying the sound of the music. She wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck and laid her head on his shoulder as they simply moved together. She could get used to this.

The song ended and Blake was having fun. Jaune and Blake both separated smiling at each other. Blake could feel the blood rushing to her face.

Soon the DJ began to spin up a new song that she didn't know the name of. It was something she heard Yang listening too at one time or another. Jaune put his hand out. She took it without hesitation and moved in the rhythm of the beat. It was so warm in the club. But in a good way. She could feel the heat radiating off of Jaune as he led her with his hands on her hips.

She put her hand on his while turning around and wrapping his arms around her. She took one hand and move it to the back of his head grabbing a tuft of his hair making Jaune let out a breadth of hot air that Blake could feel on the back of her neck. It sent shivers down her spine.

Blake had full control. Something about that made this so much more fun. Blake danced with the song making Jaune follow her lead. Jaune didn't seem to mind as he place one hand on her waist and grabbed her free hand with another.

As the song came to end Blake was ready to take a break.

"Let's get another." Blake said into Jaunes ear before running to the bar and being back with drinks in a blur.

Handing a drink to Jaune she pulled him by hand out to the outdoor patio.

Jaune and Blake managed to grab a warm booth with a fire by what turned out to be a pretty scenic view of Vale.

The music was a little bit quitter out here. "You can definitely pick a spot Blake. I didn't know you liked dancing that much…"

"Yang doesn't even know about this place" Blake wiggled her eyebrows. "I will have you know I picked this at random."

"Really?" The Knight asked.

"Really!" Blake said sipping her drink.

"Well you picked a pretty good place Blake. I had fun dancing." She could tell that Jaune was having a good time. He was leaning back and giggling. Sure, some of that was the alcohol. But she never saw him that happy at Qrow's bar.

"So Blake level with me. What is it working with Weiss. Any time I have seen you two on my scroll you both look pretty stressed out."

"I will have you know most of the stress is in the planning. Hoping it works out though is certainly a big percentage of it." Blake laughed out loud. "I still remember you always pining after her in Beacon. It doesn't sound like you envy me much though."

"Well years of being around her can temper a person's opinion. Not that I blame Weiss, I was a bit annoying at Beacon." Jaune laughed a deep hearty laugh. "I do miss how simple thing were when the least of our worries were ports lessons." Jaune smiled. "I have to say I would have put up with years of Weiss putting me down to avoid all the stuff we went through. It must have been tough on all of you to push through so much."

All of us? Through so much? Blake though of what he was saying and couldn't quite comprehend it. Here was someone who lost his entire team. And he felt empathy for the losses they suffered. "You don't need to act like that you know." Blake said looking Jaune in the eye. She finished her drink and noticed Jaune had to. She raised her hand and ordered two more.

"Jaune we went through all that together I don't want your pity."

Jaune was at least a bit surprised at how well she said that sober. "It wasn't pity but I understand that neither you, or your team came out the war without scars. And before you try to badger me about my team." Jaune stared her down. "Don't act like they didn't understand what they signed up for. They understood better than any of you what it meant to put themselves on the line. We risked just as much as team RWBY." Jaune said with a bit of acid.

"You know that's not what I meant Jaune." Jaune looked at her confused. "When I said it must have been tough, I was talking about you. Not your team. I have no doubt they did their duty. You seem to be interested in going beyond that though."

"I go where I am needed. I also need money to live. As it turns out dancing doesn't pay the bill." Blake knew he was right on that mark.

"No but you could lean on the rest of us now and then. No one is doubting that you work hard. Your team would want you to be happy." Blake knew she was drunk. On some level she was trying to get some kind of reaction. But she felt she wouldn't get it.

"I know Blake. But it's hard." Jaune ordered two more drinks. "Team RWBY was successful, you all conquered the odds. My team, people I came to care deeply for did not." Jaune took a sip of his new drink, as did Blake. "At the end of the day though war was random and unfair. I accept that." Jaune looked content. "For what it's worth I wanted to protect the four of you too."

Blake knew he was right. Even after Nora and Ren died. He continued to fight and protect them amplifying others before himself.

"For what it's worth I would like to dance some more." Jaune held out his hand.

Blake took his hand and joined him on the dance floor.

They enjoyed the night dancing together for hours on end.

/-/

Jaune and Blake more or less stumbled out of the club. They were both thoroughly drunk.

Blake looked at Jaune. "Were are youu off too?" She said doing her best to give him a little push. Not that he moved even an inch.

"I do no probably the bullheads and see wherever the tke me" Jaune slurred out. He stood as best he could.

"No."

"No?" Jaune looked at her confused.

"Jyour Drunk" How could a person complete a mission inebriated after all? And what kind of friend would let someone be that irresponsible. They were friends after all.

"And jou are."

"Blake nice to meet you." She said slapping his arm.

"Whell let's get you a cab hom" Jaune said walking drunkenly away.

As Jaune walked away a wild kusigari wrapped around his arm ribbon and all.. "You shouldn't be gon yourrrr drunk."

"Anddd soo are you. And I'm not going anywhere I jus said lets get you a cab."

"Well so are you. Wat if someone take's advantage of you." Blake suddenly felt a bit sober yet still drunk saying that.

"Excuse me? Alh things considered I am a semi well trained huntsman."

"You heard me. Wat if your attacked?" Jaune drunkenly rolled his eyes at Blake.

"I won't be. Unlike you some of us have to work for a living though so I am gonna catch a bullhead." Jaune punched her lightly in the Shoulder.

Blake lightly rolled. "Fight me then. If you win, you can go on your mission."

"Blake I wont fight you in the…" Jaune paused to compose himself " the middle of the street." Jaune took a deep breadth. "Really Blake, I'll go on an easy one I promise."

Blake drew her sword and sashed it side to side. "Sounds like sommmmeone's afraid." Blake lightly poked him with her katana to really make her point.

He slapped her sword to the side. "Yor'e drunk Blake go home."

Blake decided to squeeze the object in her hand because it seemed like a good idea.

 **BANG**

Blake's eyes went wide. "Did you just shoot a dust round at me Blake?" Jaune asked a little bit mad that he had to tank a dust round to the gut.

At this point in Blake's drunken stupor there were two options. One, apologize and say it was an accident. Or the more perforable option two.

"Wat you gonna do about it bitch!" Blake screamed swiping with her cleaver and shooting Jaune at his feet with the Katana portion.

Jaune held up his hands. "Alright, Blake I think we both drank a little to much and should sleep it off. I don't want one of us to get hurt."

Blake scowled at him. "How do I know you won't go on a mission the second I turn my back?" Blake glared at Jaune. "Where do you live?"

"I promise…." Jaune said throwing his hands to the side while rolling his eyes.

"Where do live!" Blake asked.

Jaune Mumbled or perhaps it was the alchohal.

"What was that?" Blake asked

Jaune looked at Blake.

Blake mumble something under her breadth while swaying side to side. Jaune assumed it was safe to approach at this point. "What was that Blake?"

"Liar!" Blake yelled out as she attempted to take out his legs with her cleaver. Jaune stepped back and pulled out his sword as Blake continued to erode his footing with her quick strikes. Despite what most think about someone who has a sword and a shield, he was anything but clumsy. Years of dancing and subsequently fighting made him quite nimble. Sure he didn't normally flip around like all the others. But Blake shouldn't have been surprised when Jaune pirouetted through Blake's strikes and bodied her forcing her back.

"Alright!" Jaune yelled dodging some shots and tanking others with his Aura. "You want to play like that!" Jaune fought in to close range. Just as he was about to strike her, Blake made a clone that he overextended through. Blake was at his back.

As she struck Jaune ducked and whipped his shield around trying his best to soften the blow. To say the least it easily knocked the wind out of her. Blake ducked on instinct dodging a pommel strike, and struck Jaune squarely in the ribs firing as many shots as she could. Then she wrapped the ribbon around his neck and jumped, followed by slamming him to the ground.

"Yield."

Jaune twisted his legs and wrapped them around her torso locking them together. He grabbed her sword and twisted her to the ground. He raised his sword to block her cleaver, but was forced to disengage as Blake formed a clone using wind dust to push him back.

"Ok Blake, you made your point." Jaune put his weapons on the ground. "I'll rest up before the next mission can we call it even and sober up."

"You're lying. I can tell. Your sleeping on my floor so you don't kill yourself." Jaune's eye's widened as Blake charged him with a flurry of strikes forcing him back.

"I would really much rather go home. And I am not depressed!" Jaune said in between deflecting drunken strikes with his plated greaves. Jaune once again closed the distance just as Blake aimed a kick at his midsection. He grabbed her leg before she could make a clone and swept her to the ground. Blake was plenty strong but his weight and height allowed him to control the situation. Until Blake had the wonderful idea of trying to shoot him in his face. Thank the gods for Aura.

He could only see white and his ears were wringing, but he could feel Blake straddle him and level her pistol. Jaune being the tactician he is realized this wasn't the best strategic position. "Crash at my place. I'll even let you sleep on the couch instead of the ground."

Jaune wanted to diffuse this so he raised his arms in the hopes to appease her. "Alright Blake whatever you say I'll crash at your place."

Blake yawned and suddenly got quite a green look on her face. "You ok Blake?" Jaune asked very worried that karma was back to get him.

Blake make a few jerks trying to hold it in. But eventually the stronger force one and she got a bit sick and passed out on top of Jaune. "So, this is how Yang's shoes felt." Jaune sighed.

/-/

Generally, when Blake woke up, she didn't have a pounding headache and a sense of regret for things she did the night before. No, normally Blake go to the bar, have a few drinks and read her book. Then she would go home and sleep. No hangover and sleeping in someone's guest room.

Even worst was waking up at Yang's guest room with a little note taped to a glass of water.

 _Jaune carried you here bridal. Anything you want to tell me about? Btw your so sweet and talkative to me when your drunk. ;)_

Ughhhh. She loved Yang but really though. Like they say speak of the devil and they shall appear. The door opened with a mild creek. Yang's face peeked in the door with a cheeky smile.

"Hey Blakey, Jaune is making some breakfast what do you want?" Blake felt like she may has well died. She pulled the covers over her face and groaned. Yang closed the door and laughed off into what Blake hoped was hell.

Blake's cheeks were rosy red. What would the rest of her team think if they heard this. She could only imagine the judgment from Weiss. Not to mention if her parents heard about this. Could they hear about this?

No, they definitely couldn't but Weiss could. It wouldn't look good if someone intimately involved with Dust company affairs was being carried home by some Blonde ruffian. Not that Jaune was a ruffian, but the scrubble and the pony tail wouldn't win him any points. Of course, Jaune would call it a warrior's wolf tail, but that is beside the point.

On one hand she was glad that Jaune didn't go on the mission. On the other hand, he was outside the door of the guestroom making pancakes most likely. Despite Blakes usual operating procedure she realizes she had to face this head on.

Blake downed the water by her bedside and walked to the door to open in confidently. She grabbed the door and opened it full force. Of course, Yang has conspired against her. Jaune was shirtless bar the apron he was wearing. Was he wearing short shorts? By the yellow color and Yang's face she had to imagine this was on purpose.

Yang smiled at her. "Blake since the two of you had dirty clothes, I threw them in the washer. They should be done in an hour or two. As long as the dryer works and all that." Blake was convinced that Yang may have been the devil. At the very list she was an enabler. Blake could tell her PJ's were Yang's, and so were the shorts that Jaune was wearing. The little fire symbol on his butt was perhaps too hard to ignore.

"How are you feeling Blake." Yang said with what seemed like false concern. "Jaune was so worried about you that he called me and brought you here." Blake looked at Yang with a disgusted face. "You know you could always come to me when you're not feeling well."

"Give it a rest Yang." Jaune said. Blake was glad Jaune came to the rescue. "You promised you wouldn't give her too much trouble. I brought her hear, and nothing happened." Yang pouted. Blake breathed deeply. At least Jaune was on her side.

Jaune put the rest of whatever he was cooking onto a large plate. Walking over in his apron and short shorts Jaune didn't miss a stride. Jaune set down the plate at the table. "Well dig in." Yang of course didn't wait and started piling on the breakfast feast onto her plate.

Yang looked at Jaune. "Weren't you going to go on a mission today? Don't tell me little ol' Blake stopped you from doing that."

Jaune looked from Blake to Yang while sipping a cup of coffee. "No, the supply chain had some issues so we got a day of rest. Regardless Blake tripped and needed some help home. That's why I messaged you."

"Couldn't you have healed her with your magic amplification?" Yang said thinking she could catch Jaune in a trap.

"He was low on Aura" Blake said hoping to help both her and Jaune out. "Really low. Homicidal twins in fact." Blake stared Yang down to let her know she won't take this lying down. Not that it scared the blond berserker in the lightest.

"Homicidal twins?" Yang looked at her confused. "So homicidal Twins made Jaune carry you to my place?" Yang looked to Jaune who nodded to confirm Blakes story.

"Who hasn't stared a fight at your uncle's bar Yang. At least we started it outside." Jaune said in between bites of bacon pancakes. Yang looked away as if she wasn't the cause of those fights. "Plus, I healed you after the last one."

"Ya but at least I won that one." Yang stuck her tongue out at Jaune. "What did you two fight about anyways?" On the plus side Yang didn't know. On the down side it would be hard to explain.

Blake took the initiative. "Jaune said my books were trash."

"I did. I am not as versed as Blake in literature." The funny thing about Yang is that it seemed the way to defuse her was to simply deflect things.

"Anyways" Jaune said shoveling the last of his plate into his mouth. How did he eat that fast? "Thank you Yang for letting me crash here but I gotta go" Jaune got up and walked out the door relieving him of the awkward situation.

Yang looked into Blake eyes intently. And grabbed a bottle seemingly out of nowhere. "Alright, I know you're boring Blake but give me something please."

Blake rolled her eyes and continued to explain how the night unfolded. Yang never enjoyed the way Blake told stories. Far to dry and to the point for someone who reads such saucy books.

"And that's about it." In the least awkward way she could she grabbed Yang's hand. "Where does he live?"

/-/

A year or so ago Blake had shown up at Jaune's door. She will admit that she planed for it to be a bit of a surprise. How else would she confirm that he didn't go on a mission after all?

From there on they had got into a good habit of fighting each other and then drinking. Of course, other things have come from that too. Jaune and Blake regularly visited cafes after drinking, and she even joined him on missions every now and always.

That was a story for a different time though. Qrow had somehow convinced Jaune to take up an offer to teach at signal. Only on a part time basis, but it was a good break for the knight none the less.

Jaune and Blake were currently at a late night Atlesian Coffee shop discussing many different odds and ends. Currently Jaune was telling her how one of his students had the great idea of trying to use their newly gifted Aura to grenade jump onto their enemies.

Blake had pushed Jaune to join her in working for Weiss. Something that seems to have benefited them both. Now they get to work together on missions, but with a little extra funding from the SDC.

 _It's been a really good year._ Blake thought as she held Jaune's hand.

 **A/N: Alright so second story out. This one really was just for fun. For my knightshade fans my next story may be a different pairing or no pairing at all just so I can work on other characters. Most likely will be slice of life. The one after that will be more of an action piece, I think. Perhaps a five chapter story. Regardless I hope you enjoyed the read for what its worth.**


End file.
